


Ring Ring, It's For You

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More Tags Coming Soon, Worried Ian, Worried Mickey, banana pancakes, mickey and liam bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: “What? Wipe that stupid fucking expression off your face, Gallagher.”Ian doesn’t.“When a little kid hands you a fake phone you fucking answer it.”ORA few times where Mickey answers Liam’s phone and one time he doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey never went to jail in S2-they just stopped speaking for a while. Got this idea while I was at work and wrote it down, and then today just sort of wrote it out and here we are. This is COMPLETE.

Ian is sitting at the kitchen counter anxiously awaiting Fiona’s traditional Thanksgiving leftover breakfast. It’s a little of an unusual morning because it's quiet.It's a little different from the usual chaos. 

The kitchen floor has a faded stain on it from Monica. Lip is still fighting with Fiona but he still hasn't come home, even with all the stuff with Karen and even with Monica; Carl and Debbie are still asleep in Fiona’s bed.

He’s already eating and Fiona is still making food in hopes it’ll perk up Carl and Debbie’s moods. They don’t talk about yesterday. Liam coos in his high-chair and throws his cereal onto the floor.

Then Jimmy comes downstairs, “Morning.”

“Kid’s still sleeping?” Fiona asks.

“Uh, Yeah.” Jimmy responds eyeing the food. 

He takes a small taste, “Turkey and eggs?”

“With mashed potato pancakes and cranberry jelly.” She responds, smiling.  

“Back to being a legal resident around here Steve?” Ian asks.

“Jimmy. His name is Jimmy now. Steve was just an alias he used to lie to me about who he really was.” Fiona responds. Her tone dripping with disdain.

“Ooooh not cool Jimmy-Steve!” Ian prompts the older man who glares at him.

Then the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it.” Ian says, “Fi, can you give me some eggs to go?”

“Sure!” She says as she put a scoop of eggs between two slices of toast. He takes the sandwich and heads to the door.

It’s still pretty early and it’s still Thanksgiving break. If it was Lip he wouldn’t ring the doorbell and neither would Kev or V. There was a chance it was Frank passed out on a bender with Tony holding him up except it wasn’t Frank it was Mickey.

They haven’t spoken since their fight at the Kash and Grab. Mickey said he was going to kill Frank but he never did. He never came back to his job either.

Ian stares at him like a deer in the headlights.

Xoxo

The night before Ian is feeling pretty low. Every inch of his body wanted to go sit in bed with his brother and sisters and cry but he couldn’t. Now he was all alone in his bed in the middle of the night trying to sleep.

He calls Mandy at 3 am and to his biggest surprise she had answered. He’s full on crying now. She is very calm and understanding but they don't talk long because Lip, who was apparently staying at Mandy's takes the phone. 

He’s shocked, for sure. Ian knows he had a tough night too what with not being the father of Karen’s kid  but he calmed him down after a while on the phone. 

Xoxo

“You wanna come in?” Ian questions after a few very long seconds.

Mickey nodded, ducking his head, “Sure.”

Ian can still hear Jimmy-Steve and Fiona in the kitchen so he takes Mickey to his room and shuts the door.

“Debbie and Carl are asleep and Lip isn’t here.”

“I know, he’s at my place.” Mickey says.  “Your prick of a brother woke me up last night cuz he was on the phone with you.”

Ian doesn’t say anything he just goes to sit on the bed, he puts his sandwich on his bedside table-no longer feeling hungry. 

“Took a fucking half hour for Mandy to tell me what the fuck happened.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, Ian.”  He pauses, “For all of it.”

Just then the bedroom door opens making Mickey jump. It was just Liam. He crawls up to Mickey, sits on his shoe, and reaches a plastic phone up to him.

Mickey takes the phone and speaks into it, “Hello? Yeah, he’s right here.” With softness in his voice and a light smile Mickey hands back the phone to Liam, who giggles with glee.

Ian scoops him up then, kisses his cheek, and calls “Fi, I think you’re missing something!”

Fiona was already upstairs and she laughs, “Yeah I had to get him a new shirt! C’mere you little munchkin!”

Ian returns to the room and closes the door. Leaning against it he stares at Mickey with a mixture of shock and aw on his face.

“What? Wipe that stupid fucking expression off your face, Gallagher.”

Ian doesn’t.

“When a little kid hands you a fake phone you fucking answer it.”

And Ian laughs genuinely and for the first time since yesterday and it feels really good.

“Open a fucking window I need a smoke.” Mickey grumbles, already digging into his pocket for a cigarette.  

Xoxo

Shortly after that Mickey gets sent back to juvie for talking back to a cop. The next few months pass in a blur and then he’s back again and they fuck under the bleachers like he never left.

The next time Mickey comes to is house is after he gets shot in the ass. He’s lying on his stomach on the couch waiting for Collin to come back with the van. Moron left Mickey there for a little to let him sleep a bit. The house has cleared out from the chaos.

Ian is watching Liam while Fiona is on the phone upstairs. His other siblings are either in their rooms or out. Mickey is very relaxed, half asleep as Ned gave him a few painkillers before stitching him up and leaving.

Ian is sitting there with him-flipping through a magazine and pretending not to be watching him. 

Liam then gets up from his section on the floor with his toys and staggers over to Mick with his toy phone. He lightly hits Mickey on the head with it. Mick cracks his eyes open and looks at the little boy. He sits up just slightly so his elbow was holding up his head. With his free hand he reaches for the phone.

“Hello? No this is Mickey, Liam’s right here. Liam it’s for you.” He hands the phone back to Liam with a smile. The boy is delighted by Mickey’s response. He giggles and takes the phone and babbles into it before heading back over to his place on the floor.

When Mickey pulls his gaze away from the toddler Ian is smiling at him.

“Fuck you, I’m on drugs.” He says.

Xoxo

Ian’s home from the army and Mickey has a kid. Now they’re both living at the Gallagher house. Mickey doesn’t have a lot of resources so he wakes up in Ian’s bed to Ian not there and no clothes. He sprays a bottle of cologne he finds in the room on his jeans and takes one of Lip’s shirts.

He heads downstairs to Lip serving Liam a banana pancake. Apparently they’re the kid’s favorite and he loves them too. After bickering with Lip about money Ian comes downstairs chatting about going on a run.

Ian is acting off, well he’s been acting off since he’s been back.  He steals a pancake from Mickey’s plate and chews Lip’s ear off about a business idea before finding his hat and leaving for his run. Lip and Mickey both stare after Ian until he’s gone and neither one pretends to notice each other’s worry.

Mickey sighs and takes a bite of his pancake. He looks over at Liam who is mushing his pancakes with his hands happily. He squeals and looks up at Mickey, “Ring Ring!”

Mickey smiles a little, “Where’s your phone buddy?”

Covered in pancake Liam reaches out his hand, holding what appeared to be a pretend phone. Mickey plays a long and in a soft voice says, “Hello? Oh no you have the wrong number. Oh! You’re looking for Liam? He’s eating banana pancakes!” And then he hands back the invisible phone to Liam who giggles and proceeds to mush up his pancakes.

Xoxo

When Ian starts his medication he sleeps a lot. And it leaves Mickey with nothing to fucking do. He helps Fiona with laundry, does a few chores around the house. He also offers to watch Liam and Fiona lets him. They either play with blocks, color together, and once or twice play the phone game.  When it’s just him and Liam he can do more voices and funnier things because this kid doesn’t judge him, he just thinks it’s apparently hilarious when he answers the phone.

Xoxo

But then everything goes to shit. Ian breaks up with Mickey and Mickey gets arrested because he had attempted to kill Sammi (who no one would’ve fucking missed anyhow because she was the worst)

And Ian and Mickey don’t talk for a whole year. But Mickey thinks about him every day and breaks out of prison to see him. It’s great-their reunion and their reunion sex and when Ian goes with him to the Mexican border.

But when they get to the border Ian changes his mind. He tells Mickey he loves him and gives him all his money and watches him cross the border. Mickey can see him in his rear-view mirror watching him and Mickey doesn’t let himself cry until he’s safely away from the guards at the border.

Xoxo

It’s the evening after Monica’s funeral and wake. Ian has just finished a very long EMT shift. He’s exhausted and faced down on his bed with no desire to leave it. Possibly for some pie at the diner, possibly. Probably pie soon.

Then he feels something hit his head. Ian looks up and sees Liam standing over him holding a flip phone. It looked like the burner Ian threw away after Mickey.

“Ian, it’s for you.” Says his little brother.

Ian groans, barely even registering what was happening. How did Liam even get the phone? The kid barely talked but hear he was standing over him. Ian thought maybe it was a game or something, he didn’t know.

Regardless he answered the phone.

“Hey.” Says the voice on the other line and Ian shoots up in bed.

“Hey!”

Mickey chuckles on the other end, “Didn’t know if this would work. Had my guy put one in your house earlier. Liam found it; I guess he remembered we played the phone game a lot. Smart kid.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay.  Are you okay? I heard…”

Ian nods rubbing at his eyes, “Yeah, no. I’m good, I think. Yeah. Sorry I just got done with a really long shift.”

“Good. Well good at least you’re back to saving lives and all that shit.”

There’s silence, a beat.

“I gotta go. This is a prepaid phone; it’s got a certain number of minutes on it. Maybe it’ll ring again soon.” Mickey says.

“I hope so.” Ian says.

The line goes dead after that. Ian looks up at Liam who is watching him closely.

“What do you say we go see Fi at the diner and get some pie?” Ian asks.

“Pie!” Liam squeals, “Banana pie!”

Just as Ian is standing up and following Liam out his bedroom door the phone goes off. Ian looks down to see a picture message from the same number Mickey called on. He opens it and sees a picture of a beach. Underneath it says _Your white ass would’ve burned so bad._

Ian smiles, closes the phone and puts it in his dresser for safe keeping before heading out the door with Liam for some banana pie and maybe some banana pancakes too-just because.

 


End file.
